The Devil's Appearance
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: Belldandy and Keiichi are now married and they are happily living... with Urd and Skuld. Skuld is wishing she was an adult, and someone pays them a visit, but this visitor is not welcome on such holy ground... Will this Visitor cause unforeseen consequences? What will become of the household if an evil once thought to be dead arrives upon earth with only four to defend it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! My Goddess! **

**Chapter 1**

**The Devil in Camouflage**

_Times of reconstruction have begun on Earth, after the massive virus attacked Yggdrasil. The Ultimate Destruction Program, a powerful virus that was programmed to destroy all humans and make a world for demons to run free, was vaccinated and eliminated. Keiichi and the Goddesses has begun to relax after the havoc the UDP made. But times are about to get tough, after Yggdrasil crashes. The goddesses power is drained from them and they have to find another source of energy to keep them from getting worse. During this time, Morisondo Hiago Higorati, the S-class devil, was studying the goddesses and planning a virus for Yggdrasil. After seeing the Ultimate-Destruction-Program fail, he hatched another plan to eradicate the Yggdrasil mainframe, and end the balance of good and evil, luck and misfortune, and have fate be on the loose, no one able to control it. Having no demon servant left that he could trust to carry out his evil plans, Morisondo went to Hild and told her to watch over Hell while he went to do his work…But Hild, being the traitor that she was, sent out Marlar to follow him and possibly stop him from completing his mission. Morisondo, outraged at Hilds actions, decided to have Marlar go ahead of him and they went to Earth to deliver the virus..._

While Urd was making a potion for Keiichi, more specifically a love potion. Even though he was married, she loved to toy with him by making him potions. Skuld was looking at the photo of her when she was an adult. She was wearing the snow white wedding dress, with white gloves and vial. She took a glance at the dress she wore that day, before and after the wedding shoot. It was a short red dress with pink short sleeves and an even lighter pink for the lace. She also looked at the Necklace, which was deep violet, that emitted its own light. With the necklace, were some dark ruby red earrings, which seemed to emit the same light the necklace did. She sighed and laid on the floor, her arms crossed behind her head.

"I wish I was an adult for real now… I never did get to thank Keiichi properly…" she said to herself. She, then, sighed again and closed her eyes.

"YA-HA!" Skuld woke up so suddenly, she threw one of her Skuld-Bombers at the door and, luckily, the bomb was on safety so it didn't explode. Skuld took several deep breaths, haven been almost scared to death by the yell, and she heard Urd in the other room.

"I Finally did it! I didn't think it would be done this quickly but I did it!" after the cheering, footsteps ran past Skulds' room and faded away. Skuld got up and went to Urds' room. She eyed around the room and spotted the open potions book. She flipped through the pages, thinking,

'I wonder if there is a potion for temperamental age growth…'

"Hey!" a voice came from behind Skuld that made her jump, almost dropping the book and falling over. She looked back, shakily, and saw Urd standing in the door way.

"What are you doing in here?" Urd asked, rather harshly.

"I was um…wondering if you could…um…"

"Spit it out already"

"Make me an aging potion!" said Skuld, and she covered her mouth, blushing. Urd laughed,

"You just want to be with Keiichi again don't you?" Skuld blushed and clenched her fists,

"NO!"

"Yes you do! Other wise, you wouldn't be blushing right now. It is written all over your face!" and she laughed her classic laugh, and Skuld ran past Urd, to her room, and slammed the door. Urd sighed and walked over to the book.

"I guess I was a little hard on her…I mean what is the worst that could happen…"

Skuld was on her stomach, looking outside, when an knock came at the door.

"Yes?" she said, happily, until she saw it was Urd, and she looked back outside.

"Oh, it's you. Well, what do you want?" asked Skuld, putting her chin on the floor, as she crossed her arms in front of her face.

"Well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was wrong so I decided to get you a present." said Urd, walking in.

"What is your idea of a present?" asked Skuld, cautiously.

"Oh I don't know maybe an…" Urd whipped out a bottle. "aging potion, perhaps?" Skuld looked up at Urd and snatched the bottle. Her eyes sparkled and she popped it open and drank a tiny bit of it. Within seconds, Skuld changed from a kid to an adult in the blink of an eye.

"Success!" both of them shouted. Skuld kicked Urd out of her room and put on her dress, her earrings and her ring. She tried to put the necklace on but she couldn't.

"Crap! I can't get it on!" she smirked a bit. "Keiichi!" she yelled in a sing-song-voice. Footsteps approached the door and it opened.

"Yes Skuld?" he asked, before seeing she was a grown up again. "Did Yggdrasil crash again?" he asked. Skuld shrugged and held out the necklace.

"Can you help me get this on?" she asked, trying to look as innocent as she could. Keiichi nodded, and kneeled down and hooked the necklace on.

"There." he said, getting up. But he didn't get far before Skuld grabbed his arm. He looked at her, surprised. She just looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Can you take me out? Like the last time?" He had a blank look on his face.

"I took you out?" she nodded.

"You took me to the mall, and by the ocean at sunset." Keiichi was still confused.

"You and I got our pictures taken at a bridal shop." she said in her annoyed voice.

"Oh! That. Sure, lets go!" Keiichi said, smiling. He went to take out the bike, after telling Belldandy he was going out for a bit. Skuld and himself got into the bike and drove off.

That afternoon, Keiichi and Skuld went to see a movie, they went shopping for Belldandy, Urd, and herself, while he got nothing, and they got some ice cream at numerous shops. They talked happily and had some good laughs. It was getting late, and Keiichi took Skuld back to the same spot they left off. By the beach, looking out upon the vast, ever expanding ocean, reflecting the golden yellow, red and orange sun. The water was crystal clear, and the fish could bee seen, swimming beneath the surface, occasionally popping out for some air.

'Oh god… this is so romantic…' thought Skuld, blushing. She turned to face Keiichi, and he looked at her smiling.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" asked Skuld, and Keiichi nodded.

Could you close your eyes?" she asked, looking as innocent as possible. He nodded and hesitantly closed his eyes, muttering.

"you better not play any tricks on me…" she giggled and walked forward.

'I won't hesitate this time! I will just go for it!' she thought, as she leaned closer to Keiichi.

'All of those times… I said 'you were the worst!" "I hate you!" well, the only reason is… I loved you… but you were always around Onne-sama so I had to protect her.' She got closer.

'So I thank you for the times you were nice to me, even when I was rude to you…' and she closed her eyes slightly and kissed him on the lips. Keiichi opened his eyes in surprise and she broke away after a few seconds.

"Thank you… Keiichi…" she said, blushing like a rose. The two looked out upon the ocean before hopping on the bike and driving away.

When the two got back, they were greeted by a wonderful smell.

"Oi dinner must be ready." Keiichi said, looking at the house.

"Hai" replied Skuld. There was a flash of light and Skuld was back to a kid again. They walked to the house, and Urd popped out.

"Keiichi, you can go in. I need to speak with Skuld for a moment." Urd said, and Keiichi nodded. He walked in and they heard him greet Belldandy with a kiss, their voices faded away. Urd looked at Skuld, smiling. Skuld was looking back, smiling.

"How was it?" asked Urd, politely. Skuld giggled.

"It was…the greatest time of my life."

"What did you two do?" Urd asked, smiling more.

"Well we went shopping, got ice cream, saw a movie, kissed…" Skuld said, walking past Urd to change.

'They kissed?' thought Urd in surprise. "I never would have thought you, of all people Skuld…" Urd said, looking at the sky. There was two flashes of light, one purple and one red. Urd shrugged and walked inside for dinner.

"So that is the Morisato household?" asked a deep voice. The person next the man nodded. The two looked down at the temple, floating as they watched it.

"I would advise you too take caution. Three goddesses live there!" came Marlars' voice, The male, smirked.

"Is that all? Ha, then the goddesses shall fall! There is too much good surrounding that temple. So I must do my duty…" the moon shone on the man, reviling three red demon marks on each cheek, them all being thin stretched out diamonds. On his forehead, was an upside down star, with a circle around it with what seemed to be Greek symbols. On his arms were the Greek symbols; Delta, Xi, Pi, Lamda, Omega, Psi, Phi. Sigma, Theta. They repeated all over his arms and on his palms were two Final Sigma's and two backward Final Sigma's. He wore a black and red cape, with what looked like assassin armor. It was black with the rest of the ensemble. His eyes shone neon red, and the symbols glowed neon red with the eyes.

"The Duty.. Of The Devil!" Marllar looked down at the temple and thought to herself,

'Why am I still going against them? They are my… friends I guess..' She looked back at the man and clenched her fists.

'I will not let him devliver that virus. Even if it kills me…'

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Devil is Revealed.

The next day was peaceful. The sun was shining bright, there were some clouds in the sky, and there was a peaceful cool breeze. Belldandy was making a lunch for the others, Urd was watching T.V, Skuld was fixing Banpei-Kun, and Keiichi was typing a paper for the University. Everything was fine, until the three goddesses felt a sharp pain in their heads, indicating that evil was nearby . They ran outside to see Marllar crash into the ground, sending dirt and stones everywhere.

"Mara!" shouted Belldandy, and the three ran to Marllar to see if she was ok. Then they felt an even bigger sense of evil and looked up to see a teenage boy with neon red markings on his arms, and face. Belldandy gasped in horror as she saw the symbol on the kids head.

"The Devil!" she shouted, and the others gasped. The boy laughed evilly.

"Eh..heheheh… Honestly Marllar... you truly thought you could take me on? I am a bit ashamed of you now... and to think you were Hild favorite... Oh? what do we have here? Ah... I see! It's Belldandy… First class, unlimited goddess." he looked at Skuld and Urd and smirked.

"Urd, second-class management category limited… and Skuld, second-class, type one, limited…" he laughed evilly, and descended to the ground and landed on one knee. His other knee was almost touching his chest. He landed on one hand, the other one, crossed against his stomach. His cape, fluttered and send dust everywhere. He stood up and his markings glowed.

"So, this is what I am up against? Zehahahahah!" he walked forward and out of nowhere, Peorth shot down and kicked the boy in the neck, hurling him into the nearby wall, sending rubble flying. She crossed her arms in the air, making an X, her hands facing outward.

"_**Gods of Earth, that man builds upon. That can give, at the same time consume, life… Gods who can feed and house the creatures who inhabit it…"**_ dark green, semi-transparent spheres appeared around her hands, _**"Please answer my call!" **_She raised her hands, as the boy got up, pushing a large chunk of the rubble off him, smoke pouring from his markings.

"_**Earthly Tunnel!" **_and she shot a dark green ray at the boy, as he looked up, his eyes widened, as large rocks followed it. It hit him and there was a roar of pain, followed by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the boy walked out and light a cigarette. He casually walked towards them, part of his chest reviled, putting his hands in his pockets, while his eyes were shrouded in darkness. He stopped, put one foot a few inches to the side and leaned back. He looked up as the markings and his eyes glowed. He grinned as his fangs shot out and he growled from his teeth,

"_**Devils of high intensity, and the power that is yet to be seen in this world…" **_his hands glowed blight green, and Peorth, hearing this, summoned Gorgeous Rose to help defend herself.

"_**Plasma Lords, hear my command!" **_he threw one hand back behind him and charged forward.

"_**Plasma Thunder!" **_he roared and threw his open hand at her throat and grabbed it. When he did, Peorth screamed in pain as green electricity danced around her body. He snickered and tightened his grip on her throat and swung his other arm at her, punching her in the stomach a few times, causing her to cough up blood before he punched her in the face, launching her into a tree, causing it to crack and collapse, crushing part of the temple wall. She slid down the tree, light green smoke billowing out from her stomach and face. The three remaining goddesses looked at him and heard a familiar sound. It was of mechanical legs and the beeping of a locked target.

"Banpei-Kun!" shouted Skuld, as Banpei charged forward, his pole at the ready. The boy casually rolled his head to look at Banpei-kun as he swung at him. He dodge the pole and continued to move back, dodging every swing and jab that Banpei-kun threw at him. As Banpei-kun jabbed the pole into the ground, the boy jumped over him, doing a few flips. Banpei-kun turned to face him, but was punched by a neon red fist. The boy thrust his fist deeper into Banpei-kuns' face, smashing, what would be a human, cheek. Bolts, wires, screws, and chips flew from the wound, and he soared in the air and smashed into the kitchen, sliding down the wall. Keiichi ran to the kitchen to see Banpei-kun slouched against the wall, and the hole in the door. Keiichi ran outside, going to Belldandy, when the boy shot a single neon green lightning bolt at him, hitting him in the heart. All other sounds of the outside world, the birds, cars, even Bampi-Kuns crackling and static, disappeared. Keiichi flew back into the wooden post on the porch and he looked at his chest, blood oozing out. He looked up, slowly loosing his vision. He saw Belldandy, running towards him screaming something, but he couldn't hear it. He started to fall to the ground and Belldandy caught him before he fell. She was crying… something which he faintly heard.

"Don't die Keiichi! Don't die!" He weakly reached up and tried to touch her face, but he couldn't. His arm hit the ground, and his body got stiff. Belldandy laid him on the ground, and faced the boy. Urd and Skuld were crying over Keiichi and Belldandy released her seal.

"By the order of Belldandy…" Belldandy started,

"You really going to make me listen?" scoffed the boy.

"First-Class goddess… I command you to stand down!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. The boy laughed and walked forward, but Urd punched him in the chest, blue lightning around her fist.

"You bastard!" and she thrust the boy into the pond. He hit the water and it exploded, water soaring high into the air. Urd walked towards it, tears flowing down her face as the water rained down. He got up slowly, holding his stomach, and flew in the air. Urd and Belldandy followed, their tears falling to the ground. Belldandy flew forward, readying an attack, but the boy smacked her down with the back of his hand. She crashed into the house, landing on the table in the dinning room. Urd growled and World of Elegance shot out.

"Summon! Fir-" she started, but stopped, her eyes got wide. The boy had two things burst from his back. One in flames, and one in feathers. The one from the fire was a boy, with black hair, and leathery black wings. The one with from the feathers was a girl, with soft black hair. Urd gasped,

"You have an angel! That is not possible for Devil!" The boy chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That is because I am both! I am… both… I am a god… and a damn good one! Kami sent me here hundreds of years ago… and my hatred and anger consumed me! Now I am a Devil! I am THE devil! My name is Morisondo Hiago Higorati and I am going to be the downfall of Yggdrasil!" he shouted, raising his hands into the air as Urds' pupils got small, unable to find the words to finish the spell.

"_**Summon! Plasma Horn!"**_ shouted Morisondo, and he shot a large ring of plasma that surrounded Urd and stopped when she was in the circle. It then proceeded to zap her with plasma and tighten around her.

"You damned Goddesses never looked for me! I was waiting to be found but you never looked! For hundreds of years, I lay dormant and docile! Waiting for my call to heaven! I wanted to return but you didn't call me back! And because of you, I am not the most evil being known to heaven and hell and you will pay for that! I hate being the devil, but you bitches made me this way! Now you shall di-" he shouted but never finished, for a molten rock smashed into him, encasing him with lava, before it plummeted into the ground. Morisondo shot out of the lava, his cape a flame, and looked to see Keiichi in a white cape. He had white god amour and gloves. Keiichi's right fist glowed neon orange and he punched Morisondo in the face, leaving an orange fist marking. Morisondo flew towards the ground and smashed into it, holding his cheek as he looked up.

"So Kami is going to give you the powers of a god? How typical! That bastard is going to give a mortal immortal powers? Why are you so special Keiichi? What the hell does he like about you?" Roared Morisondo and Keiichi shot at him.

"You will pay for what you did to Belldandy!" screamed Keiichi, shooting lava at Morisondo. Urd looked down at Keiichi, after the ring let her go, and she gasped.

'_Keiichi! He has a God aura around him bu-but that is not possible! He should only have an angel! Not powers like us!'_ she thought. Keiichi flew back, after he got kicked in the chest. The two closed their eyes, and put their hands together, and started to chant. As they chanted, their capes flew a bit behind them as if there was a fan blowing on them. Morisondo glowed Neon Green and red, while Keiichi glowed Neon yellow and Orange.

"_**Heat that can destroy land, and cause new life to rebuild it… Lava gods hear my plea!" **_and a burst of lava shot from the ground and wound itself around to strike Morisondo. The lava expanded as it neared its' target.

"_**Devils of the night, lords of Chaos! Bring the might of the Devil down upon thy foe!" **_and he shot a large beam of plasma to meet the lava. There were flashes of neon green, red, orange, and yellow, as the two beams collided. Belldandy got up shakily, blood trickling down her forehead, and looked up to see Keiichi, but fighting. She saw the lava receding as the plasma began to force it back towards the caster, and didn't even wonder of a second why he was flying or using lava, but she screamed. The plasma hardened the lava and cracked it. Through the cracks, shot light green beams of light and the plasma destroyed the solidified lava and the plasma shone brightly, blinding everyone. Belldandy cried and tried to fly up, but was too weak. She watched and gasped as she saw Keiichi holding the plasma back with a shield.

"Give it up Morisato Keiichi! You have no way of beating me!" shouted Morisondo, over the roar of the plasma. Keiichis' shield started to crack, and Keiichi grunted, the shield glowing bright orange as he tried to hold the plasma back.

"But yet you still fight…" said Morisondo "I value your determination… but" he raised his other arm "I will not have you live! You are going to die, Kamis' favorite mortal! You will die by the hands of the Devil!" and he connected the two palms and the plasma ray intensified and stared to pound the shield with countless energy. It started to crack the shield more, and bright white light shot from the cracks.

"BELLDANDY!" shouted Keiichi as the shield started to crumble. Soon, it tore right through the shield, hitting Keiichi head on, sending lava glass shards everywhere.

"KEIICHI!"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Devils sudden change of heart?

Belldandy got up and tried to catch Keiichi before he hit the ground, but failed. He smashed into the ground laying on his back, smoke rising from his chest. She came out of the hole in the wall from earlier and Holy Bell came out.

"Where was I…" Morisondo said, looking around. His eyes caught Belldandy, something shining from beside her hand.

"What the-" he started and Belldandy yelled,

"Wind Arrow!" and she released the arrow and it whizzed towards him and pierced the armor and got stuck in his arm. The surrounding air rushed past Morisondo, making his vision, and the 10 yards from him to the ground and from the temple to himself, blurry with the massive air rushing past him. Blood shot out and he roared in pain and grabbed the arrow.

"Gahh… I forgot what pain felt like… oh wait no I didn't I felt that pain of being forgotten for over nine-hundred years!" he said, touching the arrow, feeling it firmly lodged in his bone.

"Fire Arrow!" came a voice to his left, and he a saw Urd fire a Fire arrow and hit his leg and his body started on fire. He screamed in agony, and shook his leg, attempting to get the fire off his leg, before screaming and flying around, looking for some water to put himself out with. Then Skuld screamed, and he turned to look at her.

"Water arrow!" He was hit by a tidal wave of water that forced him to the ground, but extinguishing the fire. Soon, the water washed off him and race down the streets, smashing into cars and people in the city below. He slowly got up and a flash of light blinded him as Urd appeared in front of him, a yellow arrow pointed right at his chest.

"Thunder Arrow!" she screamed, and his pupils got small. The arrow pierced his chest, shattering the armor while sending thousands of volts through his body. He roared and dropped to his knees, roaring and writhing in agony as Urd threw both her arms in an X and Thunder and Fire formed in both of them, Skuld prepared a water spell, and Belldandy, still in rage, aimed an arrow at his head.

"You are finished, Morisondo Hiago Higorati!" shrieked Belldandy, and she let the arrow go. Morisondo disappeared and the arrow pierced the ground, sending tornado-like-strength winds through the ground, throwing the goddesses off their feet. They all looked up to see Morisondo, a plasma charge in his hand. He grinned evilly and rose it above his head.

"Time for you to die, goddesses!" he roared and the ball grew larger and then he stopped. A light fixed on him and he looked back. The Gunguneer gate opened up and it charged up. He growled and turned around, facing the gate.

"Yet again God! You forget me and you fail to recognize my title! You of all people should remember that you gave me this title, remember? Or has my absence made you forget where I stand as a god?" His eyes shot from red to light blue, his markings vanishing, his hair slowly turned dark brown instead of black, and his armor turned to white in a burst of feathers. "While Gunganeer could make my job ,as a Devil, a whole lot easier…" The Gunganeer fired the projectile, the bullet charging towards Morisondo and the temple, "I will not allow this to happen!" and with that he threw the plasma charge in the air and it hit Gunganeer, sending a wave of bright white, and neon green through the air. The goddesses watched as the Valkyres came down to take the Goddesses out for 'Unnecessary violence against a fellow god'. They shot down, weapons at the ready and the goddesses, too weak to move, screamed in terror. Morisondo grunted and threw the bullet into the air, the gate closing before it could enter back in. Belldandy, with all her remaining strength, jumped in front of Urd, Skuld, Peorth, Marllar and Keiichi. There was a loud sound of metal on metal. Belldany looked up and saw a silhouette of a man. Morisondo grunted, his hand placed on Linds axe while, Deltan, the male Valkyre with rectangle markings, had his Halbrid in Morisondo's back. Riki, the Second female Valkyre, had her dual lance in his chest. Belldandy gasped in surprise and Morisondo, his back and chest bleeding, growled,

"I, Morisondo Hiago Higorati, the S-class God and Devil shall put into action my role as the "Decider! That once super important role that allowed me to decide who lived and who died! You forgetful, careless, inconsiderate jack ass! I will not let you get your way!" and with that, he crushed Linds axe with his hand. She gasped in surprise, as Morisondos' foot hit her in the stomach, sending her into the bedroom of the temple. He brought the back of his fist to Deltans face, sending him into the wall. Smoke burst from the impact, and Riki spun her dual edged lance around to strike Morisondo, but he dropped to his hands, brought his feet up, and put both feet in a 12 o'clock 6 o'clock position and spun in a windmill fashion. His feet kicked Riki in the legs, stomach, chest, neck, and face, sending her into a boulder. He stood there, blood dripping from his body. He looked at the goddesses,

"Get out of here! Belldandy, take Keiichi and Marllar! Urd, take Skuld and Peorth! Just get the Hell out of here!" he ordered, giving them some energy. The group hesitantly picked their members up and flew from the temple. They looked back as Morisondo make a cross with his body and his hands and feet glowed neon green. Lind, Riki, and Deltan rose up and attacked again, Morisondo punching, kicking, and doing what ever he could to deflect their attacks. Peorth looked up, after gaining conscious and saw Gunguneer raging towards its' target again. Morisondo looked up to and spun in a tornado, throwing the Valkyres into the air.

"What is he doing!" shouted Deltan, trying to regain his balance. Lind looked up and muttered,

"He is trying to save us…." Morisondo looked up at Belldandy and smiled, and his angel came out with him as the bullet hit him, directly on the head, destroying the temple, and the surrounding forest. The shockwave that followed it, raged through the city, throwing cars in the air, sending people flying, and razing buildings. Glass flew everywhere, shrapnel soared and hit people and fires started. Belldandy stopped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Why must people die…" she whimpered. Urd looked at Skuld, who just woke up. Skuld yelped, seeing the crater, and the smoke, fire, and hearing the sirens.

"What happened?" she shouted, looking at Urd. Urd didn't even look at Skuld

"Morisondo…. Got struck by … Gunguneer…" Skuld gasped but smiled.

"Serves him right!" Urd growled lightly. "He tried to kill us after al-" Urd threw Skuld into the air, and skuld got her balance and looked at Urd.

"What was that for!"

"Morisondo did not deserve to die!" Urd said, angrily. "He protected us when Gunguneer was fired, when the Valkyres attacked, and covered us as we left. He may have been a Devil, but he was still a God!" Skuld looked horrified.

"His mission as a Devil is to oppose us Gods and Goddesses. But as God, he must fight for the things he thinks is good and what is right. And we should blame ourselves for this. We created that devil… we forgot him on earth and he couldn't get back home… his anger, hatred, and desire to kill drove him to hell and there… they made him the most powerful devil, just because of his anger and hatred of Kami…"

Belldandy dropped Keiichi and Marllar down, while Urd placed Peorth in the woods, next to Keiichi and Marllar. Urd stayed to watch over them, and Belldandy went to the city, and Holy Bell came back out. The two smiled and began to sing, repairing the city as they sang. People's injuries disappeared, their cars fixed, and homes restored. The people cheered, but were confused. There was a burst of flame and feathers, and Belldandy looked at the flame, to see Morisondo. He smiled at her, and his angel came out with his demon.

"What? Your still alive?" said Belldandy, surprised, slowly flew towards him. He was in his god uniform, half of his head was that of a devil, the other half was of a god.

"I am not going to last long though… so I do need a place to rest and recover… holding back Gunguneer and being struck by it would normally kill anything it touched… but it didn't kill me, only severely injured me… I cannot show it but… you get the point. I need to recover or I will fade away… so…"

"You can stay with us." Morisondo smiled and thanked her.

"But I will have to have you call me by my middle name though. Or another name. The other's may think I am dead, and if they see me… well… they might not be so happy. Besides… I don't know how much longer I can keep my devil side at bay…"

"Oh, but of course!" she said, smiling. They went shopping for a discuise for him to stay at the temple. They got him sliver specs, a black vest, white shirt, and blue pants. She said Keiichi wouldn't mind lending him some clothes for later, without actually mentioning him to Keiichi. When they arrived back at the temple, the other's could be seen walking back. Hurridly they got him into the forest and the two sang softly, using some of the destroyed trees to build a home for him that had a bed, bathroom, a kitchen, and a closet. Belldandy, as sneakily as possible, brought out a mattress, some blankets, pillows, and some food that he could use while inside the house. When the others arrived, Belldandy had Morisondo put on an aporon so he could help her cook. Peorth answered the phone when it rang, and the two could hear Keiichi arguing with her about why she shouldn't be answering his phone since she didn't even live there, and her saying she can do what she damn well pleased. Urd walked into the Kitchen to see Morisondo. While not knowing who he was, she assumed it was him, and threw a thunder punch at his face, breaking the specs and his nose. He flew out the wall and landed in the ground.

"Nee-San! Don't hurt our guest!" shouted Belldandy, going to help Morisondo. She whispered in his ear, "Is there another name I can call you?"

"Call me... Hidalgo" he whispered. She helped him up and Urd walked out.

"I am sorry. I was just startled. You look just like… nah you wouldn't know him." Mori nodded and put his glasses back on. Belldandy fixed the wall and Hidalgo looked up at the sky, blood trickling down his nose. He growled, his eyes flashing red, muttering.

"I still won't forgive you Kami… You will have to do a lot more than save my life to make me forgive you…"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
